


His Presence is the Real Present

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear gets a not so surprising visitor on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	His Presence is the Real Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiso_and_squodward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/gifts).



If there's one thing Lear dreads it was the holidays.

Any sort of one provided to be such a hassle to him, finding zero joy in any festivities and refusing to join much to Sawyer and Rachel's insistence.  _ "It'll be fun!"  _ They always say, but  _ it never is.  _ Especially when his island is full of peppy, weak losers that acted like every single event was to be cherished. 

It was sickening to him, it's how Lear found himself holed up in his room, coat tightly hugged around him as he read some book his father had gotten him as a kid. Four hundred pages of dullness but there was nothing better to do, and Arceus knows he's not going to get involved with whatever weird ritual they're doing outside. Why were there  _ berries  _ all over one of the pine trees he bought? 

A knock on his door nearly sends the book fumbling out of his hands, a scowl on his face. Who on earth would  _ dare  _ disturb him? He already notified his staff he wasn't seeing visitors no matter who they might be!

"Go away!" Lear frowns, setting his book down. He had half a mind to tell the delinquent off, for getting into his personal time and making his mood worse than it needs to be—

"Is that how you treat all your visitors?"

Lear's rage instantly vanishes, his face however still warm and his heart beating unusually fast. Probably just his adrenaline still pumping through his veins. 

"What's that goodie two shoes doing here," Lear mumbles under his breath, not so reluctantly unlocking his bedroom door and answering it to find Cheren standing there. As casual as he could be in a flimsy blue jacket over his shoulders and two cups of what smelled like hot chocolate in his hands. "What's so important you need to bother me on my day off?"

Cheren merely smiles at him, nudging one cup into his hand that he hesitantly takes, frown deepening when Cheren takes his open door as an invitation to come inside his room. What happened to being well mannered?

"I couldn't find you outside and Hilbert mentioned he saw you heading back towards your villa," Cheren makes himself at home, sitting on the loveseat by his closed curtain window. Lear closes his door with a sigh and decides to take the seat next to him. He  _ was  _ laying there before Cheren came in anyways. "I thought I'd keep you company."

"I had the misfortune of running into your dorky hat wearing friend, and I don't necessarily care for him calling me the  _ Grinch,"  _ Lear grits out, squeezing the cup in his hand, though not too much to get the hot liquid all over himself. Why did most of the island's population have to be so ungrateful and inconsiderate of his gracious generosity? "And I don't need any company so be off now."

Despite what he says Cheren remains seated, a brow raised and a small shake of his head indicating he was going to be stubborn tonight and not leave his side. Why did their encounters have to constantly go this way?

"I didn't want you to be alone," Cheren states. Lear can feel the warmth of the gym leader beside him with their knees barely brushing together. "And on Christmas Eve of all nights too."

Lear's face instantly warms and he looks away, wishing he had put on his sunglasses before he answered the door. Instead of answering he takes a long sip of the overly sweet drink in his hands, ignoring the smile he sees from the corner of his eye. 

"If you refuse to leave there's nothing I can do about it, even _I_ am not so selfish to kick someone out on a holiday," Lear finally says, setting his cup aside. "Knowing you, you'd be too stubborn to leave even if I had to resort to bribing you to go away."

"Funny you say that  _ I'm _ the stubborn one," Cheren laughs softly causing Lear to jerk his head in his direction.  _ The nerve of him!  _ "I didn't intend on leaving your side tonight anyways."

Lear is still fuming, well maybe not  _ as  _ much, conflicted on how to feel. Instead of barking back at him Lear lets out a snort and rolls his eyes. Of course he'd say something cheesy like that—

"Oh—"

There's an instant change in Cheren's expression. His face is dusted pink, his hair falling just a bit onto the side of his face and his blue eyes looking up at a— _ mistletoe.  _ Who had the gall to put that in his room? While he didn't care how decorated his room was, there was no need for such a bothersome thing to be hanging in his room!  _ Damn that, Rachel.  _ Why couldn't he have let her in charge of food instead of decorations? Perhaps he should have left Sawyer in charge of everything instead—

Lear's internal rant is put to a screeching halt, his mind malfunctioning when Cheren finds his lips on his own. It's tender, sweeter than the hot chocolate he was drinking and tastes the same on Cheren, making his face burn when he realizes his tongue accidentally poked out. Cheren takes it as an invitation, their tender kiss turning into a deep one, still chaste and Cheren treats with him all the care in the world.

Lear finds himself melting into the kiss, not wanting to pull away and brings his hands to Cheren's shoulders. He can feel Cheren smile against his lips and for once he returns it, feeling all too disappointed when they have to part to catch their breaths. Though seeing Cheren look almost as flustered as he did was perhaps worth parting.. For now anyways.

"Are you sure you still want to be alone?" Cheren asks, a breathless laugh leaving his pink lips and Lear feels the need to bring himself in again, only to shut Cheren up that is.

"Ridiculous," Lear rolls his eyes, lets a hand slide down to Cheren's tie and gently pulls on it, beckoning him to get closer. "Like I'd let you leave now."

This time it's Lear who leans in first for a kiss with Cheren happily obliging. Perhaps this holiday wasn't so bad after all since Cheren actually managed to make it bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful shortcake who I love so much and wanted to surprise this fic with, it is the season of giving and I wanna give as much as I can <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
